The present invention relates to a modular panel for constructing a mold and, more particularly, to a modular panel which may be joined with others in a desired configuration to construct a mold for depositing concrete or the like.
In the art of civil engineering, for example, a mold for placing concrete has heretofore been implemented by relatively thick plywoods each being produced by stacking and bonding a plurality of veneers together. Specifically, such plywoods, or panels, are assembled at a cite to form a mold in a particular configuration and, after use, disassembled to be reused. The problem with the prior art panels of the kind described is that since the veneers easily to come off or rot when impregnated with water, the panels cannot withstand more than three to four times of repeated use at most. Moreover, reuse of those panels is impracticable unless various time- and labor-consuming manipulations such as unnailing, removing adhered concrete, plugging holes and painting are performed.
The prior art panels for the above application are easy to cut so that a mold having any desired shape and dimensions can be provided with ease. However, once cut to provide a particular mold configuration, the panels are not usable any longer unless machined again. This, coupled with the need for various awkward manipulations as previously stated, has discouraged the reuse of machined panels. Discarding such machined panels which are potentially reusable is wasteful. In addition, the discarded panels which are usually destroyed by incineration only is undesirable from the environmental pollution standpoint. Further, due to the disposal of such a substantial percentage of the panels, a great number of panels have to be constantly stocked inviting the need for a disproportionate space for storage. This, combined with sharp fluctuations in the prices of wood, makes the management extremely difficult.